


On The Way There

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, F/M, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Victoire is Madam Malkin's apprentice, and she sees something she's not sure Vic does.





	On The Way There

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy! Originally written for Aiiimy.

> _"I judge how much a man cares for a woman by the space he allots her under a jointly shared umbrella." —Unknown_

So many years out of Hogwarts—well, perhaps not _that_ many—Victoire Weasley hummed a breezy tune under her breath as she collected her notes and sketches. Her cousin, Rose, would be marrying Scorpius Malfoy soon, and Victoire knew she had to make the perfect dress for that lovely young redhead. What was family for?

Victoire had this job as she not only had an eye for fashion, but she had a knack for it, as well. She'd been working under Madam Malkin in Diagon Alley for some years now, and Victoire truly got to release her talents—without any Veela blood help—at this job.

The witch with strawberry–blonde waves pushed her hair behind her ear and glanced at her watch. If she hustled, she could make it to the fabric shop. Of course, she'd have to Apparate nearby…

Victoire tucked her papers into her portfolio and departed from her flat above Malkin's store. Out on Diagon Alley, she Disapparated and carried herself to Bristol, where she needed to be.

She breezed in and out of the store, gathering all her needed materials—the pale lavender silk, the soft cream lace for the veil, the matching ribbon and thread. With a quick turn on her heel, she was back in Diagon Alley in no time—

"Bloody—! _Victoire_!"

The witch looked up at the familiar voice and fought a laugh. "Oh, sorry, Nev," she said to the older wizard, standing on tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

Neville Longbottom frowned and shook his umbrella before protecting himself once more from the rain. "What are you doing out in the rain?" he asked his love.

"I told you that I'd be doing Rosie's dress this weekend," she reminded him. She thanked him as he drew her close and held the umbrella over them both.

"You must've given it some thought," he remarked as they entered Madam Malkin's and headed up to Victoire's place.

"Given what thought?" she asked, though a smirk curved her ruby red lips upward.

Neville rolled his eyes as he shook out of his over-robe. "You know exactly what I mean."

Victoire put the fabric and findings away and tied up her hair before turning to her boyfriend. "What colors it would be? What colors I'd wear? What my bouquet would look like?"

"What our matching bands would be made of."

"Platinum, of course, luv. Very classy."

"You mean 'very expensive.'"

Victoire winked. "It doesn't _have_ to be expensive. Besides, we both come from some nice family money. I get it on my mother's side, at least."

Neville shook his head. "No, when our day comes, it'll be all our sweat equity." Her stomach growled then, and he laughed. "But there's only sweat equity on a full stomach. What can I make for you, Vic?"

"Well, I—"

Just then, Madam Malkin knocked and stuck her head in the room. "Victoire, I need you downstairs. We have a large group to attend. Oh, hello, Mr. Longbottom."

Victoire kissed his cheek again. "Just make yourself at home, Nev. I'll be back when I can." She followed Malkin then, and Neville sat down, pondering the same matrimonial things Victoire was.

Madam Malkin watched her young apprentice's face and how Victoire radiated with a glow. She knew Victoire was helping her cousin with an upcoming wedding, but… Malkin couldn't help herself from mumbling under her breath:

"Seeing how he looks at you, you'll be designing your own dress soon enough, Victoire."

**Author's Note:**

> This was for Aimy, whom I luuuurrrve and is awesome and one of the best writers out there. You're right, hon—we DO need more Vicnev! Meaning I've just done this drabble to get back to writing them.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :3
> 
> 2017 note: Vicnev just makes me smile. -w- This was also another step towards my overall headcanon for them. :3


End file.
